


Тёмный чёрный, светлый синий

by newmarch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Джон не понимает, что происходит в последнее время с Шерлоком и только-только установившимися новыми отношениями между ними.Целую неделю всё было просто прекрасно — а во вторую Шерлок начинает избегать Джона. Тот замечает это, к своему стыду, только на третий день и ещё несколько надеется, что ему показалось или что всё вернётся в прежнюю колею.В субботу Джон обнаруживает, что это своего рода больно.





	Тёмный чёрный, светлый синий

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 02.03.17.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений. 
> 
> Осторожно, в тексте прыгают времена. Нет, я не позволю своему внутреннему редактору это исправить. AU относительно 3.2 и далее. Джон расстался с Мэри вскоре после того, как Шерлок вернулся из мира мёртвых, и вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. 
> 
> **Песня** вдохновитель звучанием:  
>  https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7XJqKucjsjLOVFlN0o2S1FoMVk

Джон не понимает, что происходит в последнее время с Шерлоком и только-только установившимися новыми отношениями между ними.

Целую неделю всё было просто прекрасно — а во вторую Шерлок начинает избегать Джона. Тот замечает это, к своему стыду, только на третий день и ещё несколько надеется, что ему показалось или что всё вернётся в прежнюю колею. Джон скучает по тому Шерлоку, которого видел всего лишь одну неделю — и этого было чертовски, невероятно мало.

Он думает о том, что сделал что-то не так, что он невольно где-то ошибся, и именно поэтому Шерлок так резко отдалился от него к отметке «мы просто друзья». В субботу, когда у Джона выпадает выходной, и он высыпается и благодаря этому может чуть более ясно соображать о вещах, не связанных с работой, — в субботу Джон обнаруживает, что это своего рода больно.

Шерлок неловко отодвигается от его прикосновений.

Шерлок извиняется улыбкой, полной сожаления.

Шерлок не спит тогда, когда спит Джон — Шерлок не спит с ним рядом.

Шерлок не даёт себя обнять.

Шерлок замирает, когда в воскресенье утром Джон утыкается носом ему в затылок, выжидает несколько секунд с напряжённой спиной, а затем уходит из кухни в гостиную. Джон непонимающе смотрит ему вслед и хочет окликнуть своего любовника, чтобы спросить, но не решается.

Вечером он ловит Шерлока в коридоре между спальней и кухней — ловит взглядом, это была одна из первых вещей, которые Джон вообще выяснил о Шерлоке: его можно поймать взглядом глаза в глаза. Хотя бы на несколько секунд, но Холмс обязательно остановится.

Джон придерживает его за предплечье, смотрит, ждёт, не зная, чего, глаза Холмса — светлые, прозрачные — наполнены тоской и грустью. Джон не понимает, что происходит в последнее время с Шерлоком. Но так отчаянно хочет понять, так хочет, он делает крошечный шаг вперёд, и приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы не утратить контакт.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт Джон, и Шерлок выходит из оцепенения, подаётся вперёд, в тёплые руки Уотсона, прижимается к нему с тихим почти всхлипом, коротко целует в губы, дрожит, пока Джон с готовностью прижимает его к себе, обнимает, ведёт рукой к плечу сильным уверенным прикосновением.

Джон думает, уместно ли будет утянуть его за собой в спальню, раздеть догола и гладить тонкое тело без всяких умыслов под одеялом, пока Шерлок не уснёт крепко и сладко. Шерлок утягивает его за собой в спальню первым.

— Я скучал, — говорит он, снимая с себя халат и оставляя вещь на полу.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит он, почти падая на кровать и заставляя Джона лечь на него сверху.

— Я всё исправлю завтра, — говорит он, сдёргивая с Джона свитер и отбрасывая его подальше.

Шерлок горит, и его лихорадочные поцелуи на шее Джона тоже горят, пока мужчина быстро избавляет их от остатков одежды.

В итоге Уотсон прижимает его к кровати — Шерлок затихает, и в нём словно не остаётся никаких сил после того, как Джон нежно целует его в лоб.

Они лежат так целую вечность. Одна рука Джона едва касается бока Шерлока, вторая лежит на сердце, Уотсон считает сильные ровные удары про себя. Шерлок дышит глубоко, не спит, они оба не спят, так спокойно и хорошо сейчас, ничего другого не нужно. Джон искал в руках любимого человека всю неделю именно это, и, получив, готов очень быстро заснуть, но вспоминает кое-что.

— Что ты исправишь завтра? — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок под ним напрягается, отворачивает голову в сторону, хотя только что дышал в макушку Уотсона. — Шерлок? — напоминает о себе Джон, приподнимаясь на локтях над Холмсом и пытаясь различить в полумраке спальни выражение его лица. Видно только то, что Шерлок закрыл глаза.

Джон проводит пальцами по волосам Шерлока — медленно, осторожно.

— Расскажешь потом? — задаёт он ещё один вопрос и прижимается мягким поцелуем к скуле Холмса. Тот в ответ кивает, и Джон думает, что Шерлок пытается что-то скрыть от него, и что завтра от этого чего-то не останется и следа — что Шерлок ничего не расскажет ему.

Джон целует Шерлока в шею.

Джон проводит рукой по бедру Шерлока.

Джон трётся носом о плечо Шерлока.

Джон невольно вздрагивает, когда Шерлок обнимает его, заставляя прижаться теснее.

Шерлок шёпотом зовёт его по имени, и Джон останавливается, заглядывает в лицо любовнику. Он ободряюще кладёт ему ладонь на щёку и улыбается. Господи, когда он — когда они оба — были последний раз настолько открыты друг другу? Джон не помнит. Возможно, сотню маленьких вечностей назад.

— Ты не уйдёшь сейчас? — спрашивает Шерлок, зажмурившись. Так наивно, что у Джона сжимается сердце и все внутренности вместе с ним.

— Не уйду, — обещает Уотсон, и тогда Шерлок выбирается из-под него, встаёт с кровати — и в свете уличных фонарей, который едва проникает в комнату, становится видно, что сам Шерлок мог бы стать источником света, потому что его кожа будто светится изнутри каскадом маленьких звёздочек. Джон любуется. Шерлок включает верхний свет, и Джон щурится от его излишней яркости.

Пока он привыкает, Холмс успевает вернуться и сесть на кровати спиной к Джону. Джон первым делом обращает внимание на сведённые лопатки, спину, прямую до неестественного, — и то, что Шерлок не поворачивается к Уотсону лицом.

Джон смотрит ниже — и ему перебивает дыхание. И Шерлок точно слышит тот момент, когда Джон понимает, когда Джон замечает, когда Джон видит.

Джону перебивает дыхание, потому что на пояснице Шерлока — тёмная чёрная надпись тонким острым почерком.

_«Могу я побыть здесь немного?»_

Джон завороженно касается кончиками пальцев татуировки, и по коже Шерлока пробегают мурашки.  


Джон помнит эти слова довольно смутно и не точно — что-то такое он сказал, когда разорвал помолвку с Мэри и приехал на Бейкер-стрит с вещами. Он не хотел обременять Шерлока и собирался скоро съехать, но остался на год, а потом их отношения сменили своё качество, и для Джона всё стало наконец-то на свои места. Для Джона стало невозможным уйти — в одно мгновение.

А что для Шерлока?

— Я хотел напомнить себе, что это не навсегда, — тихо говорит Холмс. — И не забывать об этом. Глупо, учитывая то, что ты бы всё равно рано или поздно увидел это. Что и случилось. Я завтра сведу… — Шерлок не успевает закончить, потому что ему тоже перебивает дыхание — Джон целует уже не воспалённую кожу в середине надписи. —…её.

Джон встаёт на колени позади него.

Джон прижимается торсом к обнаженной спине.

Джон обнимает Шерлока за плечи, и Шерлок опирается на Джона, позволяет себе опереться.

Джон легко покачивает Шерлока в своих объятиях, пока он немного поворачивается и прячет своё лицо между шеей и плечом Джона.

Так близко.

Они одновременно вздыхают, и Джон улыбается этому.

А потом он чувствует слёзы на своей коже.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это было не навсегда, — говорит Шерлок так тихо, что Джон едва слышит его.

— Я не хотел нарочно соблазнить тебя, — говорит Шерлок так тихо, что Джон едва слышит его.

— Я не хотел насильно привязать тебя к себе, — говорит Шерлок так тихо, что Джон едва слышит его.

— Никогда, — Джон чувствует это слово на щеке, когда Шерлок чуть поднимает голову.

И ещё:

— Ты не обязан оставаться здесь.

— Ты не должен жить со мной только потому, что я затащил тебя в свою постель.

— Ты можешь уйти в любой момент.

Джон слышит, что каждое слово Шерлоку болит.

Джон чувствует себя бессильным, потому что ни с одним из них он не может сделать хоть что-то, что ослабило бы Шерлоку боль.

Джон понимает, что это, по сути, их первый разговор о происходящем между ними за всё то время, что Уотсон вернулся в два-два-один-б.

И вот как это выглядело и продолжает выглядеть для Шерлока — он каждый день ждал известия о том, что Уотсон съезжает.

Джон понятия не имеет, что сказать теперь Холмсу — все окажется либо бессмысленным, либо выдуманным.

А Шерлок… Его удивительный, прекрасный Шерлок, которого Джон полюбил ещё задолго до его злополучного падения с крыши Бартса… Шерлок, который отпустил его в другую жизнь, который принял его выбор и не вмешивался…

И который плакал сейчас, стараясь не издавать никаких звуков.

Джон прижал его к себе крепко-крепко на пару секунд и попросил немного подождать, отправляясь на кухню за салфетками. Он опустился на колени перед Холмсом и осторожно вытер его слёзы, а затем забрался обратно на кровать и снова обнял со спины.

— Я хочу, чтобы это было навсегда, — говорит Джон тихо, но так, чтобы Шерлок его точно услышал.

— Ты соблазняешь меня каждую минуту с тех пор, как Майк привёл меня в лабораторию, — говорит Джон тихо, но так, чтобы Шерлок его точно услышал.

— Я окончательно и бесповоротно привязался к тебе ещё до того, как твой бывший однокурсник подкинул нам дело, — говорит Джон тихо, но так, чтобы Шерлок его точно услышал.

И ещё:

— Я хочу оставаться здесь.

— Я пришёл в твою постель добровольно. И живу с тобой точно не ради неё.

— Я не хочу уходить в любой из моментов времени.

Шерлок дышит тяжело и загнанно, и Джон чувствует его дыхание, колотящееся сердце и медленное осознание всего, что только что сказал Уотсон.

— Знаешь, почему? — спрашивает Джон, и тогда Шерлок поворачивается к нему, и искорки надежды вспыхивают и не гаснут в его глазах.

Шерлок медленно качает головой, но улыбка уже зарождается в уголках его губ. Джон позволяет себе поцеловать её невесомо, чтобы не спугнуть.

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

Неужели он только что сказал это впервые? Джон чувствует себя так, будто совершил преступление века.

Потому что Шерлок медленно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

Потому что Шерлок чуть открывает губы, улыбаясь, а ресницы его трепещут.

Потому что Шерлок заслуживает любви больше, чем все, кто когда-либо жил, живёт и будет жить, взятые вместе, а Джон впервые признался ему только сейчас. И за это предстоит долго и тщательно извиняться.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — повторяет Джон, вновь обнимая Шерлока, и они вместе опускаются на кровать, устраиваются в руках друг друга, поглаживают кожу, говорят о чувствах, которые наполняют давно, сильно и одновременно.

К утру они, вымотанные взаимными признаниями в любви и боли, которую им доставила собственная глупость и разлука, засыпают, тесно прижимаясь, едва накрывшись одеялом.

***

Шерлок ругает себя за то, что он, всегда такой рациональный и умный, не догадывается просто поговорить с Джоном о том, что его беспокоит. Стольких ведь проблем можно было бы избежать!

После той ночи они просыпаются вместе, в переплетении чувств и конечностей, и Шерлок считает, что это утро — самое лучшее из всех, что ему приходилось праздновать за свою жизнь.

Они лежат в постели, медленно и лениво обмениваясь ласками, почти час, а потом Джон идёт на кухню варить кофе, и Шерлок идёт за ним, испытывая сильнейшее желание оставаться как можно ближе.

Потом Лестрейд выдёргивает их на пустяковое дело, и Шерлок справляется с ним до обидного быстро. Он хочет домой всё это время. Он хочет домой и быть там вместе с Джоном и наслаждаться теми отношениями, что установились между ними.

Джон же на середине пути отправляет Шерлока домой одного, а сам уходит в противоположную сторону, и сознание Холмса на мгновение затапливает страх, но Джон оборачивается к нему на перекрёстке и машет рукой и улыбается так широко и солнечно, что страх быстро отступает, и Шерлок со спокойной душой возвращается домой.

Джон приходит только к ночи, и Шерлок сразу улавливает дискомфорт в его движениях, но предпочитает пока что не говорить об этом.

Они сидят какое-то время перед камином, обнимаясь и целуясь, потом готовятся ко сну, и Джон в их спальне первым падает на кровать после душа, пока Шерлок занимает ванную. Звук льющейся воды убаюкивает, но Джон изо всех сил старается не заснуть и встречает Шерлока, немного повернув к нему голову и сонно моргая, пока сам Холмс застывает на пороге и несколько шокировано смотрит на своего возлюбленного.

Он медленно подходит к кровати, где Джон лукаво улыбается, и осторожно садится на самый край. Уотсон сам пододвигается значительно ближе к нему и проводит рукой Шерлока по своему бедру, пока тот старается вдыхать не слишком резко. Кожа под пальцами болезненно тёплая, и Джон немного морщится от не самых приятных ощущений, но не позволяет Шерлоку отнять руку.

— Подумал, что это будет уместно и порадует тебя, — говорит Джон, тепло улыбаясь, пока Шерлок ведёт пальцами по округлым светло-синим буквам — _«Я не хочу, чтобы это было не навсегда»_. Надпись красноватая, свежая, пульсирующая — и Шерлок благоговейно целует её посредине, а затем ложится рядом с Джоном, и они засыпают, соприкоснувшись руками, так быстро, что Шерлок едва успевает пробормотать слова благодарности.

На следующее утро они просыпаются в объятиях друг друга и чувствуют себя окончательно собранными.

И абсолютно счастливыми.


End file.
